pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Couples Can Edit This 2!
Fg10: *Rides in on Rainbow* YAY ROOMY U Zach,Night,Django,Amelia,Cheer: YUP! Fg10: Nows we wait... Che: I'm reallyreally close to getting that achievement that's 500 edits. :D Team Doof: Awesome! (Albert kisses TD) Albert: HA! First kiss on the page! Liz: GAG! First insult on the page! Star: I hope this dosen't turn into an RAWEFC... McKenna: Don't worry sis,it won't. Anthony Timmon: You two are sisters?! Star: Yes,yes we are. Isabella: Oh, Pierre, tu es si mignon. First quote in another language on the page. Star: *goes to another page* Hola.*goes back to this page* First quote on another page In another language. :P Pierre: (kisses Isabella) Fg10: First Nom Nom fan..one point for Isabella and Team Albert Star: I already have 3 points! :D Amelia: First one to be from the future Night: *Zaps Buford* First one to zap some one Buford: First one to be zapped Che: First edit to get an achievement on this page! YES! :D Fg10: YAY Che! :D Regurge: There have been 2 kisses so far...first is the worst, 2nd is the best..and (Kisses Stacy) 3rd is the one with the treasure chest. Now to put Stacy in a chest to make the sweet metaphor work! Star &APR: FIRST ONE TO EAT PIE ON THIS PAGE! Liz: Your strange you know that? Star: I got the first kiss. And the second. But that was on the last page. Fg10: You were there in the ball pit when I said you kissed Irving Night: Stemmie is a funny word Team Doof: You know Liz.. Liz: What? Team Doof: You could join this room now.. Liz: W.. What do you mean? Team Doof: (Whispers to Liz) Liz: HOW did you know about that?! Team Doof: I know everything Star: As do I. Team Doof: How do you know everything?! Star: I was born with it. I have many magical abilitys. Team Doof: Okay.... Fg10: Its 3rd is the one with the hairy chest Everyone: XD Fg10: Thats how I learned it Adyson: (glares at Night angrily) Django: (is meditating with Jenny) Team Doof: (facepalm) I have GOT to write B & V's story! Night: Not my fault I can't control my power *rains on Adyson* Adyson: -_- Django: Just forgive her already. You're scary when you're mad. Adyson: (bites Django) Django: Just what was that for? Cindy: Wait.....If Mom's dating Buford now, then that means........(disappears and reappears as Cindy Von Stomm) Adyson: XD Phineas: What's with the pyramid layout? Che: Fixed. Team Doof: Aww. I kinda liked it.. Albert: What are you talking about? Fg10: Pyramid template gone now Che: It hurts my brain. Devi: It's impossible for your brain to feel pain itself. It just tells you that other parts of your body are in pain. Che: I know, don't cause a paradox. APR: I have a user box on my page that wonders how Phineas and Ferb got away with the paradoxes.... Fg10: My friend came up to me and said "I like cheese! I like cheese! We all like cheese! On a cheesy planet!" Night: O_O APR: xD I like Ferb. :/ Ferb: D:< Star: That was weird. Liz: Cheese... That stuff TD's brain is made out of! Team Doof: HEY! Che: I don't like cheese. Honey: You also don't like eggs, bacon, or hashbrowns, also hot dogs, sausage, and pepperoni. Star: D: I like all of those things. Che: Creep. Honey: Personification. Night: CHEESE! *Cheese falls from sky* Isabellle: Ha... I just read this... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA — Che: Out. Team Doof: XD Liz: Wait.. Is that my diary?! Team Doof: No Fg10: Where's Nom Nom Team Doof: (points to the cheese) In there. Eating cheese Zach: Its fun to watch things eat Che: Lolwhut? Star: *for some reason takes out the extra "I" in Isabelle's name* Isabelle:Thank you! Fg10: Why did you do that?! Star: It would teach her to be kind,even to mean people. Fg10:Okay.... It might've worked. Night: Why does Adyson hate me FG10,Zach: You zapped Buford Honey: (pointing at Darcy) Dude. She can fly. Isabelle: No she can't. Honey: Yeah, she can. Isabelle: I think I'd know if my time-traveling daughter could fly. Honey: She can. Darcy: Brit chick's right. Night: I can fly! Well, its levitating but still *Levitates* SNOW CONES Alice: HA! For once there was a "Brit chick" joke and it wasnt about me! Star: *flys around* WOO HOO! I'M NOT FROM THE FUTURE! Team Doof: How long have you been here? Alice: A while now Team Doof: Your an odd Brit Chick Alice: -_-" Star: That's hurtful. Fg10: Do you even have a date Team Doof: I know who you could invite ^-^ Alice: I.. Oh shut it TD (leaves) Team Doof: Wow.. All of my characters are so rude to me lately... APR2272 (Agent P rocks2272):I have no idea why,but they are. (Che pushes Carl into the room) Che: Is this what you ordered? Carl: I'm on the room service menu? Devi: (picks up the menu and looks at it) Yeah, actually, you are. Carl: o_0 APR:Freaky. Phineas: Who ordered the #27? Devi: (in a whisper) Alice... APR: O.0 Phineas: Oh. PJ: Hi guys. Phinello: Did I GIVE you a girlfriend yet? PJ: Yes, yes you did. Just now. APR:Did you know APR also stands for "All Purpose Room"? Anthony:That was random. McKenna:Yes,yes it was.My creator is random. Not as random as Fg10,but still random. APR: Hey! Phinello: Who? Pan: ME, you pumpkin. Phinello: Oh yeah. PJ: LOL (kisses Pan) Devi: I ordered the #42. Honey: Which is...? Devi: The Jhonen special. (: Isabelle: Gag. Devi: Oh, look. It comes with a free chair! Isabelle: Really? (sits in chair and it ejects her from the room) Star: Hello? Room Service? I want #11. Extra Large Pizza and comic book. Suprise me on the comic book. Just cheese. Uhuh. I'll pay when you get here.*hangs up* APR: I call the biggest piece. Devi: Yep. Jhonen: That's a really big hole in the ceiling. Honey: Yeah, it'll be expensive to fix. Kristopher: Tell me about it. Isabella: (claps her hands) YAY! ^_^ Pierre: J'ai envie de vous embrasser en ce moment. Isabella: Me too. Hehehe.... Phineas: At least YOUR date is here, Isabella. Isabella: Oh cesser de s'inquiéter, Phineas. Elle va venir. Phineas: Yeah. You're right. Veronique: Ou est-elle? (eyes Pierre) Pierre: Or is.....what? Veronique: ...rien... Isabellle: Okay, can we stop speaking Japanese? Stacy: That's French. I would know. -_-" Regurge: Oh Stacy, you and your gratuitous Japanese. APR:Once,I listened to "Busted" in Japanese. ^_^ Stacy: Anata wa, kono yōna kawai ko-chandesu! (kisses Regurge) Regurge: Uh...right back at you? Ferb: She called you cute. Your hesitation to agree implies you don't really think she's cute. (walks over to where Ginger is) Baljeet: (is drinking juice) Regurge: D'oh! Stacy: Hehehehehe..........^_^ Wendy: Hey Baljeet! :) Mindy: BACK OFF! He's MINE!!!!!!!!!! Star: *flys up and fixes hole in ceiling* APR: Yay! Wendy: Really? Did he kiss you? Did he give you a really big hat? I thought so. APR: Really Big Hat? You refrenced TEH LUZ! Cheer for urself! (I visit the Random-ness wiki!) Fg10: I woke up at 5:30 in the morning just to jump in freezing water! But I thought Mindy's name was Mishti Zach: I think sushi is fish Night: Sushi is fish Zach: O_O Ferb: Well I hope its fresh fish... Che: Sushi is nasty. Devi: Tell me about it. Jhonen: Well for one thing, it's raw fish... Devi: Yeah... ew. APR: :P Fg10: Except for the cucumber roll thats just cumber and roll Carl: It is actually pretty good! Team Doof: Oh.. YOUR still here... Baljeet: Why do you not bring Alice b- (TD covers Baljeets mouth) Team Doof: (whispers) SHH!!!! Not untill I post the story!! Fg10: I gave out candy on the bus! Night: Oddly Zach won Zach: CANDY! Devi: Candy? Jhonen: ...sure? Che: I s'pose. Blythe: BUBBLE GUM!! APR: And Reese's? (hopefully) Team Doof: Candy?! Liz: Oh not this again.. Team Doof: No, Im over it. Ginger: I like Japanese bubble gum! Team Doof: Me too!!! :D Fg10: I like yo-yo bubble gum...yum APR: I like Bubble-Yum. Che: So I go to theater camp every summer, right? One of the teachers there went to Japan and loved the candy there so much that everyone called her Kabuhkan Karly. Isabelle: That's not funny. Star: I don't think it worked. Fg10:It didn't. Che: Yes it is. Honey: Don't deny it. Devi: Cleopatra. Queen of denial. Honey: De-Nile? Devi: Same difference. Fg10: PENGUINZ! XD Liz: Cucumber water. Star and APR: TEH LUZ! Team Doof: What? APR: Go to the Random-ness wiki if u love seipia tone. It's seipia tone day. Liz: I have this weird hankering for cucumber water.. Night: I know Zach's sister calls him Zuccini Zach: True Blythe: Zucchinis in bikinis are coming down the stairs... Star: xD Sean: And this is why I love you. (: Zach: Does she mean... Night: Right now No. But if you guys went to the last Christmas party than yes Star: THAT Christmas party?! Che: ...sooooo... Devi: Soap. Honey: Well said. Isabellle: Not really. Oh hey, why are there still three Ls in my name? Star: There aren't. I thought I took them out! McKenna: Apparently some weirdo put them back in. Ferb: XD Devi: Come on, you've got to love soap. Che: Except when you have a paper cut. Honey: Or you cut yourself on something else sharp... like a Spaghettios can. Devi: You eat Spaghettios? Honey: Possibly. Kris: I make them for her. Devi: AAWWWW that's so sweet. Star: Or glass. Happened to me once. Isabellle: Hold up, you can be friends with Honey and embarass her? How come whenever I do that it just makes me more of an enemy? Honey: You want to be my friend? o_0 Isabellle: No. Me, Isabel and Kenzie are all the Terrible Trio. Terrible Four doesn't sound as cool. Che: Oh for heaven's sake. Isabellle, is that extra L in your name making you nice? Isabellle: Maybe it stands for "likable". Che: Then I better take it out. Isabelle: NOOO!!! Che: -_-" Fg10: I watched my first episode of invader zim Star and APR: I love that show. Zach: Backyard sports! Phineas: 9_9 Che: Which one did you see, FG? Fg10: The girl who cried nome and the one where the robot thinks its dib...I completly get it Che: I ayum Dib! ...heh. Isabelle: Why am I surrounded by freaks everywhere I go? Che: You don't have a date... you can't be here. Isabelle: Okay, yeah, I get it. (walks out of room, but looks through the window on the door) Devi: She's a stalker. Star: Even bigger than Irving? APR: Nope. Honey: Mhm. Irving: Looks we found Irwin a girlfriend Fg10: THIS ROCK IS RUBBER!!! *Throws rock at Isabelle* Night: *rains shoes on Adyson* Can't control them Adyson: (hugs Buford) Ferb: 9_9 Star: LOL Team Doof: Wow I miss a lot when I leave.. Phineas: Where were you? Team Doof: In the hall Pan: XD Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Thalia Capellan and Saenihp walk in holding hands. Thalia: Hi guys. :) Liz: Hi. Isabella: Ainsi, Pierre ....... Que voulez-vous faire maintenant? Pierre: Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cela, mon petit papillon. Isabella: Oui, oui je le fais. (kisses Pierre) Ferb: And the love swells. PJ: Yes, yes it does. Saenihp: (kisses Thalia) PJ: (is drinking grape soda) Baljeet: Hey, wait. Where's Wendy? Ferb: Wendy Stinglehopper? I dunno. Wendy: (hugs Baljeet out of nowhere) I just wanted to thank you again for the really big hat! And the kiss! :D APR: Again... You refrenced the P&F fanon wiki... But he ''did ''give her a really big hat. Phineas: WHAT?! APR: An entire wiki based off your lives. Ferb:Creepy. Isabella: Did Ithat CREEP, Irving make it?! APR:No... Someone else did. Baljeet: You are welcome. Wendy: (kisses Baljeet) Phineas: I can't believe Che didn't catch your reference to her "Chorus swells" quote. Isabella: I can't believe this isn't butter. Phineas and Pierre: XD Che: I didn't catch it because I was at school. Isabelle: Dork. Che: You go to school too. Why don't you go there and leave us alone? Isabella: Please? Phineas: Pretty please? Isabelle: Ugh. Fg10: Where did Django go B walks in B: Mom says you have to be home Fg10: The title says you need a date Isabelle: HA. Che: Out. Now. Fg10: Where's Django? :( Django: Right here. (: Fg10: YAY! *Hugs Django* Team Doof: *Thinking* I wonder if they will notice that Albert left a long time ago.. *Thinking* Adyson: *Thinking: I'm only letting TD stay cuz she's FG10's friend.* Star: I ''can ''read minds,ya know. Isabella: (kisses Pierre) Ferb: (kisses Ginger) Isabelle: Gag. Devi: You know what, you little twerp? (kisses Jhonen) Isabella: Let's ALL kiss our dates so Isabelle will be forced to leave. Phineas: But Hyper's not here. :( Isabella: She'll come, Phin. Don't worry. Team Doof: Uh.. Yeah... kiss our dates... (Isabelle points and laughs at TD) Isabelle: You have to leave! HA! Che: She can stay. Isabelle, get out. Isabelle: ...no. Regurge: (Kisses Stacy) Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Albert: (comes back and kisses TD) Coltrane: (kisses Jenny) Star: (kisses Freddy) McKenna: (kisses Anthony T.) (Everyone kisses their dates that hasn't kissed them already) Isabella: (sees Isabelle) Aww...She's still here. :( Fg10: Shmiggle! Django: Push Pins! Star:TEH LUZ!! Fg10: XD Ginger: Riiight.........(pushes Isabelle off a cliff) There. NOW she's gone. Isabella: YAY! :D Ginger: Ugh...You are SUCH a Mary Sue sometimes, Leader. Isabella: I know, right? :D Marie Jones: Like OMG! Star: I remeber the great Mary Sue incident..... McKenna: ...Of 1995. WE KNOW. (Creators Note: This was just for comical purposes. I have no idea if this is the actual year or if it even happened, but please dont take this seriously. PLEASE.) APR: I hope we don't have a Marty Stew incident.... Devi: Oh jeez. She's worse than Isabelle. Marie: Like OMG! You totally broke my little beautiful heart! Ginger: You are such a Mary Sue, Marie Susan. Adyson: And do you even HAVE a date? ACCET3! Team Doof: Man. I miss a lot... Che: Right? Blythe: Pineapple. Ferb: Yep. Pineapple. Star: Is good. Adyson: (is about to ban Marie Jones unless she finds herself a date or leaves) Marie: Liek OMG! Who wants to be my date! Isabelle: (from hall) Liek OMG! No one! Marie: Liek OMG! You're sooooo mean! Che: You know, she kinda does sound like Isabelle with the whole "wanting-Phineas" thing. Marie: Liek OMG! Who said I wanted Phineas! Isabelle: It was obvious. Liz: Gosh you both are uptight. I would toatly egg your house. Danny Poven walks in and sees Marie. Danny: Like OMG! You are SOOOOO cute! (kisses Marie) Star: I think this is a refrence to Dan Povenmire,the creator of Phineas and Ferb. McKenna: It sure is. APR: Sort of. Isabella: (kisses Pierre) Albert: (is about to kiss TD) Team Doof: You know what? This is to stressful! I cant do this! I am trying to run 2 different wikis and every time I am on someone is mad at me or telling me I am rude or being high-and-mighty or yelling at me because I dont respond right away! I am SO freakin sick of this! I freaking LOVE this wiki and I have to much to do to be on this one! I should just leave them all! URG APR: Welcome to my life. I run FIVE. Albert: 0.o...? Team Doof: Sorry.. I was just frustrated. I am sure I will be fine in the morning Liz: Fine? Or gone? Team Doof: o.o.. Danny: O....kay......... Stacy: Pleeeease stay, TD. Marie: Like OMG! I don't care if she leaves! (Devi stuffs a rag into Marie's mouth) Devi: Would you be quiet for once? Star: Cyebooorrrrgggg..... *giggles* APR: Randomness begin in 3.....2.....1.... Launch. Star: FOR TEH LUZ! McKenna: Oh no. Che: I agree with Stacy. Adyson: That's it. (kicks Marie out. Reason: You aren't allowed to be mean to anyone in this room) Isabella: So kick Isabelle out too. Adyson: (bans Isabelle) Isabella: I said kick but ok. Star: Ban is better. Devi: Silence is golden, duct tape is silver, and might I add, goes quite well with maroon. Honey: I could have never come up with that. Che: Technically, you could, because you're both — Honey: — 'personifications of me', I get it. Che: Yes. Devi: How many of us are there anyway? Che: I can think of three off the top of my head. You, Honey, and Lyn. Honey: Lyn? Che: Well first off, Lyn's my middle name... Isabelle: It is not. Che: Get out. You're banned. Isabelle: Crud. (disappears) Team Doof: Alright I will stay ^-^ Liz: Good because you promised to do more DD's. Team Doof: Well theres that to Albert: I have no idea what you people are talking about Liz: She thinks your uglu and wants you to leave Albert: 9_9 Team Doof: She is jokeing. Phineas: Yes, yes she is. Isabella: Êtes-vous toujours déprimé Hyper? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Isabella: Don't be. I'm sure she'll come. (Isabelle rolls her eyes) Isabelle: Oh please. Who needs Hyper? Devi: Did I not stuff a rag into your mouth? Isabelle: Actually, that was Marie. Devi: Well then, I'll get my duct tape. Isabelle: ...crud... Che: You can't quit being banished! Isabelle: But — Everyone: OUT!! Adyson: (bans Isabelle permanently, meaning she is not allowed to be "unbanned") Isabella and Ginger: YAY! :D Phineas: *sees Marie and suddenly hearts appear in his eyes* You know what? Forget Hyper. *goes over to try and hit on Marie* Isabella: Ugh....Men. Phineas: (to Marie) Sooo.....>What's a pretty girl like you doing here? ;) Danny: Hey, back off, Nacho Head! She's "nacho girl" (Author's Note: not'cho girl, as in "not your girl".) Phineas: So? She's hot. Star: I thought you have- Oh. That's canon. (wiki) Danny and Phineas: (fight over Marie) Marie: (giggle) Boys, boys! Devi: YOU MAKE ME SICK. Che: Heh. Irony. Devi: What?! Che: Devi D, the person you're named after, has her own book called I Feel Sick. Devi: Oh. Well, I feel sick because of freaking Marie. Marie: Hee! Adyson: So if Fg10 isn't here than its me and Django right Fg10: Sorry guys! My computer broke down..... Zach,Night: Your insides are filled with CHEESE! Fg10: YAY! Again sorry. APR:LOL Team Doof: Its alright ^-^ Fg10: Nom Nom! *hugs Nom Nom and Django* Buford: (kisses Adyson) Albert: (kisses TD) Fg10: If Ferb is Clide that means...Phineas is Ian! Phineas: What?! FG10: Clide sold you! Hehehehehehe Team Doof: Wait.. YOUR IAN?!?! Ferb: Yes, Yes he is. Team Doof: You owe me 5 dollars!! Fg10: But then Ferb is gonna be Clide! Ferb: Logically...yes but Fg10: He IS Clide...Ian you owe TD $5 Lisa: FERBY!!!! :D Ginger: Grrrrr....WHAT did you call my man? (Alice walks in) Alice: WHAT did you do?! Team Doof: Nooothing... (thinking* well I added a bonus ending to your story but thats all *thinking) Alice: You called Carl didnt you?! Team Doof: Did not! Honest! Fg10: Catch that fishy! YEAH!! But does anyone want me to do a new page Che: I dunno... Phinello: Make one if you want, FG10. Django: Yeah. PJ: Totally go for it. Fg10: I won't unless some one wants me too. Star: I want you to! Night: What does the B stand for B: I don't know Team Doof: Nah I think the page is good for now. APR: Wasn't FG10 in some of the RAWEFC'S? Liz: I think you should shut it! Team Doof: Moody much? Che: (singing absentmindedly) So tell me that you love me, and tell me that I take your breath away... Isabelle: I hate that show. Che: No one asked you. Fg10: Wha show? Can someone come to Crash of the Characters! Alice: (raises hand) Oh oh I will! Fg10: Alice can have one other Character...so 2 per user APR: My charaters want to come. Star: But- McKenna:Theres- Freddy:5- Anthony: Of us! APR: *facepalm* Alice: Sweet! Sarah HAS to come! Team Doof: Dang it.. I still need a title for her story Liz: Why bother making any more storys? Mine is clearly the best! Team Doof: Oh whatever.. FG10: Hehehehehehe liz kissed irving APR: Irving also thinks Ferb is an alien. :P Irving: *down the hall* I DO NOT! All: (Stare at Liz) : O Liz: I...I.. Albert: So.. It was TRUE?! Liz: I... Hey look over there! (Everyone looks away and Liz dives into the ballpit) Fg10: O_O we don't have a ball pit Night: I made a hologram of one Liz: (from the hologram) Owwch. Amelia: I think Liz is in bally thing hologram Night: Or I made it talk Buford: We should poke it with a stick! APR,Star,McKenna: LIKE A GOOZIM! Night: Your right! *pokes Buford* Buford: Noooooo! Che: XD Night: hehe *pokes Buford* Adyson: Stop poking my man DX Night: Wha? *pokes buford* Regurge: (Pokes Buford) Che: I hate Twilight. Isabelle: You little — Che: SHUT YOUR TRAP! I've had enough from you sparkling fangirls tonight. Everyone else: ...o_0? Regurge: ...Me too! Fg10: I'm WAY to young for that stuff Ferb: Yes, yes you are. Alice FS and Colin walk in. Ange: Oh look. It's the Robot Girl. Alice FS: (shoots Ange with lasers) Phineas: Ange, stop coming in here. You do NOT have a date. Ange: Fine! I was gonna leave anyway, so I can be far away from your android daughter. (sticks out her tongue at Alice FS then leaves) Alice FS: -_- Colin: (kisses Alice FS) Che: Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confin, juntos en un mundo ideal, tú y yo... Isabelle: English, grazie. Che: You're Italian? Honey: That explains why she likes Jersey Shore. Che: (points to door) Adios, Isabelle. Get out. You don't have a date. Isabelle: Yes I do! (grabs Ferb's arm) APR: Besides,you were perma-banned! At least I ''thought so..... Ferb: (to Che) Please make her leave. Che: Don't make me get the red button... Ginger: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice FS: I am detecting high levels of anger. Ginger: Get...off.....my....MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws Isabelle out the window) Isabelle: (from outside) I landed in a lilac bush again! (Everyone laughs at Isabelle) Alice FS: Now THAT was funny. Star: Indeed. Ginger: Yep. Hey, where's FG10? Django: I dunno. Alice FS: (is in Sleep Mode) Team Doof: (knocks on Alice FS's head) Hee hee.... Alice: Hmm... Alice FS: ......... Candace: I think she felt it. Baljeet: (kisses Wendy) Stacy: (kisses Regurge) Star: (kisses Freddy) Freddy: hehehehehehehehe......... McKenna: What's wrong with him? APR: I have no idea. Fg10 runs in screaming Fg10: Guys Guys Guys! I found this sale and and and and....why is Alice FS here? I think her page was deleted Django: I blame the economy.Welcome back. Fg10: O_O.... my mind went blank....again. *sigh* Django: (kisses Fg10) Alice FS: I was remade. Into an android. And I'm nicer. And I can speak Japanese, now. (to Colin):Anata ga totemo sukidesu. Colin: Ummm.....I love you too? Alice FS: (hugs Colin) Fg10: One point for Alice FS and Colin Ferb: Now what was the "sale" you were talking about? Team Doof: Oh goody.. 3am shopping! Oh and whats the score anyway? Fg10: Well the sale was $9.99 on DVDs with Clide and Ian. And $9.99 on a drawing set. The score is...I think not sure Ferb: Cool. Alice FS: (still wants turkey) Phineas: (is still wondering how an android gets hungry) Candace: (gives Alice FS turkey) Alice FS: ^_^ (eats the turkey) Thank you Aunt Candace! Alice: Dont you find it strange that you have a robot-neice? Candace: ANDROID, and yes, yes I do. Star: Intresting. i need to read her page. Alice FS: You think I'm a freak? T.T Isabella: Nobody thinks that. Alice FS: ^_^ Carolina: I swear, you guys are weird. Ashley: I hear that, sis. Fg10: I think Zach is weird in person Zach: Hey! Phinello: FG10, I'm sorry I undid your edit. I thought that was a random IP-ish user. Fg10: It's fine. I only get mad a a few things. Like when my brother goes on my account Alice: *Thinking* How am I in here without a date? *thinking* APR: *thinking* Why is my date Ferb... (Clide)*thinking* Fg10: I thought you have Albert Alice: (looks at Albert) Uh.. No he is not my type Team Doof: *thinking* Actually he kinda is. *thinking* Stacy: XD Albert: No. I'm YOUR type. (kisses TD) Team Doof: *sigh* Yes, yes you are... Candace: Watch my new music video on Disney Channel! :D Ferb: Candace, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall? Candace: I'm older than you, so I don't HAVE to listen to what you say. Ferb: D'oh! Major Monogram: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Star: He's about... oh... I'd say..60. MM: HEY! APR & Star: WE'RE FROM THE REEEAL WORLD! Alice FS: XD Fg10: Candace needy need to leave Candace: Why?! Fg10: Read title. and since you don't have a date you need a pass which ya don't have Everyone: *agrees* Regurge: *Magically produces Jeremy out of thin air* There, now she has a date. Jeremy: Ummm....How did I get from recording a song with my band to here? Candace: I dunno. (kisses Jeremy) Jenny: Come to think of it, I DID notice Coltrane's disappearance. Coltrane: (comes back) Fg10: Whoshar youshar Coltrane: How did I get here Fg10: How am I supposed to know Team Doof: What I wanna know is how Gurgy has teleporting abilitys and no one thought that was odd.. Alice: Oh whatever TD Fg10: Who cares. Its Hamtaro time! Hamtaro! APR: Me like Hamtaro. Clide: And thus the songs begin Regurge: You see, the reason I revelaed my magic powers is...well some people were OOC. Bashing Candace and wanting her to leave and you know how I feel about that... APR: OOC! Star: Everyone knew about mine if they read my creators fan-fic..... Fg10: This is SO messed up! 2 of the awsomess (everyone is awsome) left. (Screams like little kid) Alice FS: Colin vanished. Phineas: Why? Alice: Cuz you broke up with his mom. Phinello: Meh...I'll just change him so he's not related to Hyper. He'll return. You'll see. Colin: (returns and is now "Colin Jones") Alice FS: COLIN!!!!! ^_^ (hugs Colin and kisses him) Phineas: I thought robots couldn't love. Oh well. Star: That's what Spongebob said. And she's a CYBORG! o_- Fg10: That's what I said about my brother Marie: Liek, Jones? Isabelle: Oh no. Colin: I'm not related to you, Marie Stupid. APR: A Marty Stew is a boy Mary Sue. xD Phineas: XD Phinello: Maybe I should change your last name though... Team Doof: I would. Che: That actually happened the other day on dA. DG posted a picture of one of her OCs and the last name was Jones... a lot of people do that by mistake, it's a common last name. Phinello: I already changed it to Bleu though, but MAN Marie REALLY needs to learn what you just said: "Jones is a common last name". Colin: Like I said: "Marie Stupid". Phinello: I'm not changing it back, though. I made your surname Bleu as a reference to your voice actor Corbin Bleu. Alice FS: So it's an actor allusion? Phinello: Yep. Che: Allusions are always fun. Isabelle: "Phinsworld"? Really, could you be more obvious? APR: AND obvlivious. Che: Shut up Isabelle. Fg10: Unspired quelis un tee boot Ferb: What? Phinello: I'm just as confused as you are. Candace: (shrugs and kisses Jeremy) Alice FS: So...If you're not dating Hyper anymore, then... Phineas: Yep. Izzy's my date. Adyson: Ok. (changes "HyperPhineas" to "Phinbella") Star: *carrys sign that reads "WE LIKE PHINBELLA" with a picture of Isabella kissing Phineas* .... What? Ginger: (kisses Ferb) Team Doof: Gingerb? Fg10: I said the square root of raspberry should be legalized Star: xD Regurge: ...I'm bored now FG10: Since your Stacy's date she can't wip you for saying that Night: Moof tubel tu nube? Fg10 to Night: Elnube. Adyson: O_O Alice: Si eth ersqu otro fo ryberr eth emsa sa onlem psdro? Fg10: Hyper hates me!!!!!! *cries* I can understand some of what you said Perry: No she doesn't. Star: That was weird. Did Phineas just notice that Perry talked? Phineas: You guys. Hyper returned. Phinello: When? Phineas: You KNOW when. Just now. Only her name is actually... Miz: *teleports into the room* Invader Miz! Phineas: Yes. Miz. Miz: INVADER Miz! Phineas: "Invader" Miz. Miz: 9_9 Isabella: (kisses Phineas) Miz: Filthy human smoochies... Phineas: Oh whatever. Like you and Zim don't kiss? Miz: I am an IRKEN! Irkens do not show emotion like you weak hum... Adyson: Unless your date comes here, you'll have to leave. Miz:(eye twitches) (Zim comes) Zim:Whah? How did I end up here?! I wan't to get to the lab! GIR! You messed with the transportation tubes didn't you?! GIR:(laughing) Zim:(is looking down at GIR angrily) (notices Miz) Oh, hey Miz. Miz:INVADER Miz! Zim:Yeah,yeah whatever. Miz:O_O Phinello: XD APR: This is ironic. Hust like Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Heinz Ketchup. o_0 Candace: Don't laugh. Phinello: Yes ma'am. Pan: (giggles) PJ: (kisses Pan) Zim:Why are you acting so aggresive Miz? Normally youre- Miz attacks Zim to the ground Miz:Quiet you! I'm TRYING not to act so lovesick alright! Now play along! At least act like a friend! Miz gets off of Zim smiling nervously Zim:Heh! Mind us humans just go on with this thing me and Miz will just be playing along! Miz kicks Zim in the shin making him collapse to the ground screaming Candace: XD (kisses Jeremy) Phinello: Aww...Young love. Phineas: Indeed. Regurge: (Hugs Stacy) Lyn: I'm normal, yes, normal, normal, normal. Just look at my neck! Zim: Heeeey... Lyn: That's right. Night: I'm the normal one *levitates Buford* APR: I'm normal-er. Star: You're about as normal as I am. Not very. Adyson: No you're not. Now put my man down. (cracks knuckles) Ferb: Now just calm down... Zach: You don't want them to do that. I said that to her once and I turned into an ice cube Fg10: Both of you need to relax. Night: I'm still normal. *levitates Buford again* FG10: And I'm the last one Night: *drops Buford* You have us Buford: OW! Zach: I think that makes her worst FG10: Pretty much. I think I like it in here Night: So where did they go FG10: Does it matter?! I'm alone!! Phinello: No you're not. :) Adyson: Yeah. Night: (sarcastically) Yay.At least YOU'RE here. Fg10: You guys really need to calm down Night: I'm SO calm FG10: And I'm alone again. Maybe it's because of you guys. Zach: Yeah it is you brother Fg10: The oldest kid in class is REALLY short Regurge: Remember A LONG time ago when we had that "couple off"? We should do that again FG10: How did?! I'm not gonna ask NIght: Where did that TD girl go and that thing Fg10: ON to another thing. But yeah we should....I'm imangining things Perry: Hot dog eating contest? Fg10:Good idea. Oooh! FLYING MONKEY! Heheheheheheheheh... Zach: I'm leaving, peace! Night: Your're going home to your sister Zach: Nevermind FG10: I'm think this thing just died Buford: *kisses Adyson* Fg10: And the only ones left are those 3 Night: AWESOME she counted us FG10: Meaning Buford,Adyson, and P&I. I'm just sad peoply left me. (I left them but besides the point) Zach: You have us Night: That makes her worst Regurge: Me and Stacy are still here! Isabelle: I'm here! Che: I don't care! Team-Doof: I would be here but.. IDK this is a tad weird FG10: I've SERIOSLY lost it Zach: Awsome Fg10: No, I thought TD edited this before...I huloosinate (I can't spell it) Team Doof: No Ive been standing here. I have just gotton bord about writeing about me and my crush. I think I have... Matured Everyone: *gasp* Fg10: No, I mean you used Liz...I've gone crazy Acella pops in Acella: Hello! Night: I'm the only un-normal one Star: IM SECOND! Adyson: Knew it! Fg10: Technicallity she can't be here...Hehe Technicallity Star:And we 'all '''know technically correct is the best kind of correct. APR: Futurama.... Regurge: Watashi wa anata o aishite, Stacy Fg10: Say what? Stacy: Aww...I love you too! ^_^ Liz: Aishiteru Team Doof: Dont be rude Stacy: You know Japanese? Team Doof: Some. But its mostly kanji. All the words I know I can write as well Candace: Cool. Liz: So that means I know it too -_-"... Candace: Yep. Miz: 9_9 Zim: Stupid humans and their LANGUAGE. Miz: (slaps Zim) Zim: Ow. Miz: >:D Stacy: Miz, be nice to your boyfriend. Miz: Hmmmm....No. >:D APR: The irony of her re-naming herself as Miz.... It's also the name of a wrestler. Adyson: ZaMr clearly isn't gonna get any points. Miz: Oh YEAH?!? >_< (kisses Zim) Adyson: I stand corrected. 5 points for ZaMr. Isabelle: But DALR won't get anything. At all. Because they're both stupid. Honey: Your insults are losing their sharpness... Isabelle: Shut it! Devi: Where did they go anyway? Honey: Beats me. Isabelle: I bet they left... because they're so STUPID. Che: >~< Adyson: (bans Isabelle) There. >:) Dib: I'm NOT stupid, by the way. Lyn: No, you're not. ♥ Kenzie: How is a heart a facial expression? Honey: BIG WORDS! BIG WORDS! Devi: How did she get here? Honey: I was always here. Devi: *facepalm* APR: You don't even have a date. FG10: Something is WRONG with my big computer. I can't listen to music while I write Zach: How BIG is the computer FG10: Bigger than a toaster, um... the size of a cookie tray Regurge: Hey, how come Gurgacy didn't get a point when I said I loved her in Japanese? Adyson: You did. I just didn't say it cuz I was sleeping. Buford: Uh-huh. Adyson: Oh and Jade? You can HAVE Django if you want. I'm just gonna not care. (kisses Buford) Lyn: Wow, this is... weird. Isabelle: To you maybe. Honey: NYYAAAHH! You're like Alice FS! Isabelle: Huh? Honey: You keep reappearing in the room when you've been banished! Isabelle: Ew, I don't want to be associated with her. (walks out of room) Phineas: Thank goodness. Perry:THANK YOU. FG10: I serously think this thing needs kechup Django: What happend to Che, TD, and other Fg10: Don't know *hugs Django* Night: Oranges!!! Che: I'm here. FG10: Okay! Phineas: (is eating an orange) Fg10: Citric Fruit! *eats apple* Candace: Yep. Citric fruit. (is eating a lemon) Phineas: (is drinking Kool-Aid) FG10: KOOL-AID ISN'T FRUIT!!! Irving: Hey Regurge... Regurge: What? Irving: I was just on your tv tropes account, for certain reason, and I notided your avatar, used to be Stacy... Regurge: And? Irving: But you change it to Candace, and right below it you put "*Stares at Avatar"*...Care to explain? Stacy: Yes. Please do... Phinello: Yeah, Gurgopolis. Stacy: Well? I'm WAITING!!!!!! Adyson: Ooh. Stirring up drama. I like it. >:) Buford: (kisses Adyson) Phinello: Oh I know. He's starting to like Candace the way I do. As in "like" like. Stacy: You mean the way he "liked" me? Phinello: Yes. Candace: And the way me and Jeremy like each other? Phinello: Uh-huh. Regurge: Ok 1. Curse you Irving. 2. What it means, is that I like Candace just as much as I "like" Stacy, now. I realized this after thinking about how I sorta liked Candace before I liked Stacy. But don't worry Stace, your still number one in my heart Adyson, Phinello, and Candace: That's what WE said. Stacy: That's good to know. ^_^ Che: Wow, what'd I miss? FG10: ALOT!! YAY!!! Alice FS: We might have over 6 editors now, I think. Phinello: How? Alice FS: Well, it was you, me, FG10, Che and Gurgy at first, but now it seems TD and Hyper also somehow edited this. APR: Make that 8! I'm editing. Miz: Ugh..... Zim: "Ugh" yourself. Miz: (slaps Zim then kisses him) Regurge: *Kisses Stacy* Django: *Kisses Fg10* Fg10: Well, Hyper and TD were in the first one and...HOW IS ALICE FS A PERSON!!! AAAHHHH!!!! Zach: Is it just me or is she spazing out more Amelia: I do that sometimes Buford: Figures. Night: *throws balloons at Buford* Adyson: let go of Buford! >:( Night: 'Kay! Fg10: Completely out of subject Django: Very! *Draws picture* -5 days later- Fg10: Okay people forgot about this!! TD:*comes back* Liz: Why are we back? Team Doof: I thought of a game APR: I've been here aaaaaaaaaaallllllll night. Unknown Dude:Weirdo. Alice: O.o... Phinello: What game? Candace: I'm scared now. o_O Fg10: Dah Dah DA!!! XD. Candace is scared Stacy: (is sleeping) Candy: Hiz! Adyson: Do you have a date? Candy: Yeah. She's right there. (points to Lacey) Adyson: O....kay................................As long as you're dating SOMEONE........ Phineas: Well what did you expect? Her name is the name for pairing two girls with eachother. Adyson: Candy? Ferb: No. "Yuri". Regurge: ...Is that girl on girl action I smell? Stacy: (wakes up, sees Gurgy and kisses him) Regurge: Hehe Fg10: Lets do another couple game! Who ever finds the nicest thing to there date wins! Phinello: 3...2.......1................................BEGIN! Adyson: Oh, we're starting? I was just in the middle of drawing this picture of Buford. :) Django: What about ME? Adyson: YOU have Jade. Django: Oh yeah. (kisses Jade) Fg10: *appears next to Django* Who's Jade? Star: I have a talent of drawing Ferb. And Perry. And Phineas. *sighs* I need a life. Django: I dunno. Some random user-I THINK it was you-came into a Community Article and made some stuff about how Adyson is my "Ex" and how I left her for this "Jade" person so now here I am. Adyson: It MIGHT have been her. In fact maybe she IS Jade. Fg10: Does that mean "Jade" is Django's girlfriend? And how did Jade get here? Amelia: *drags FG10: * Lets go find daddy a gift Django: Kay............. Ferb: This is getting too "soap opera"-ish. Stacy: XD Star: *gives Freddy a box of chocolates and a rose* The classic. Freddy: Yummy. *starts eating* APR: Ferb.... *kisses Ferb and gives him a picture and a chocolate rose.* :D Ferb: *faints* Regurge: What are we doing again? APR: Phinello started a contest. Fg10: *runs back* SOAP!! *Picks up soap and drops it* YAY! <3 Adyson: And you guys like that?! Night: Yep! Stacy: (throws pie at Adyson) Adyson: Ok, that's IT! (throws 100000000000000000000 pies at Stacy) Star: PIE FIGHT! :D Buford: (Thinking: Adyson has....Anger Management issues....) Adyson: I HEARD that! Buford: Ummm...I'm sorry? Adyson: You better be. (kisses Buford) Regurge: Oh, no one throws pies at stacy! Night: Uh-Oh. :( FG10: Woah! We're up to.... 3 EDITORS!!! :0 Big surprise!!! *TD looks up from IPod Team Doof: (said half-intrested)Oh yeah my game. Its called Wheel of Crack Shippings, anyone intrested? Fg10: You have an IPod?! But sure! Team Doof: Mkay. So here we have a giant wheel. Everyone here has there name written on it (user and character). We spin the wheel twice and see what couples we get outta it! Its just for fun I mean its not actually like someone would become a couple out of this or anything Liz: O.o... Do I have to play? Team Doof: Yeah might as well. Okay lets start. I dont care who spins first Fg10: I will! YAY! *Spins wheel, landing on Cookie and Peppers* Weird choice....but cool! Team Doof: .*Spins wheel and it lands on Ferb* Okay someone else spin its more fun if two people spin Ferb: *spins the wheel,scared and it lands on Star* O.o Fg10: 4 now!!! Candace: (spins the wheel and it lands on Jeremy) Huh. That's not a crack shipping at all. In fact, we ARE a couple. >_O APR: CANDERMEY! Regurge: Me next! (Spins wheel) Everyone: .*Watches the wheel spin* (the wheel lands on Alice. Fg10: Ithmus!!! Miz: MIZ shall spin the WHEEL! (spins the wheel) (The wheel lands on Zim) Zim: O_o Miz: (kisses Zim) Team Doof: Zim and Alice... intresting RandomGuy: WHo are you guys? Fg10: I forgot we we're on the street Stacy: Ok I forgot what was going on here. Phinello: You forget everything. Stacy: Do not. :P Fg10: I haven't been on nere recently. Hehe APR: *spins wheel and it lands on Phineas* O_0 Candace: Ah. Phineas: Well that explains it. FG10: Man, I'm not here alot Candace: This place needs....DANCING! (dance music plays and everyone dances) Fg10: Candace, are you always that way? Candace: Sort of.... Phineas: (kisses Isabella) APR: We need more people. Star: Yes,yes we do. Adyson: Hey look. Miz is gone. Phineas: Kind of random. She was much more dramatic about her exit on this page. Django: (kisses Adyson's cheek) Isabella: I'm bored. Phineas: Maybe you can rest your head on my shoulder and sleep. Isabella: I said "bored" not "tired". Hehe....(does that anyway) Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Community